Snow Day
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid and Henry have a snow day and Reid finds a bit of the child in his heart.


The day was cold and bright. The storm was over and newly fallen snow glittered like diamonds in the sun. No clouds marred the beauty of the robin egg blue sky. The wind blew snow around in little puffs as it freshened the city air.

Reid pulled on his gloves as he exited his car. He tugged his scarf closer to his neck and shivered. He hurried up to the familiar door and knocked.

"Hey, Spence," JJ greeted him.

"Hi."

He waved at her. She reached out and pulled him inside. "It's cold." She shut the door and rubbed her hands together. "I have a cup of coffee with your name on it."

"Thanks."

"Uncle Spence,"

He barely had time to turn to the sound of Henry's voice when the small boy hurtled into his arms.

"Hey, buddy."

He lifted his godson up into his arms. The little boy hugged him around the neck. "I missed you, Uncle Spence."

"Me too."

"Can we go outside?"

"Why don't you see if you can find your boots," JJ advised her son.

"Mommy…."

"Henry…."

The little boy stomped off toward his room. JJ led Reid into the kitchen.

She handed him a cup of steaming, fragrant coffee. He sipped it and sighed. JJ laughed and he lifted his eyebrows. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I like to see you enjoy your coffee."

He looked out the window at the sun on the snow. "I need it this morning."

"Everything okay," JJ asked.

"Mommy, I can't find my boots," Henry hollered.

"Just a minute," JJ said and strode out of the kitchen.

"Saved by the bell," Reid muttered.

He looked around the kitchen that was in its usual apple pie order. He could detect the lingering smells of breakfast and for some reason it made him smile. Henry had the stable life that Reid had never had and it was all Reid ever wanted for him.

"I think we're ready."

JJ's announcement broke him out of thinking about his godson to the reality of seeing the little boy dressed up in a navy blue snowsuit with a scarlet knitted cap on his head and mittens. He had a scarf around his neck, but it was red like his cap. He wore black snow boots and was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come on, Uncle Spence," he begged.

"Alright, just let my put on my gloves."

He put on his gloves and adjusted his cap. It was knitted, just like Henry's only his was purple to match his scarf. Garcia had made both caps and Henry's scarf. She'd helped Reid find his black ski suit and boots for this outing. It still felt like it should be on the body of someone that was used to playing the snow with a five year old.

"Let's go," Reid said.

He took Henry's hand and led him out the back door into JJ's backyard. It was a large space surrounded by trees that were denuded of their leaves. There was a bench at one end of the yard and a barbecue that stood under the porch. They crossed the snow covered stone porch and onto the grass.

Henry ran forward and jumped into the snow as if he were diving into a swimming pool. His childish laughter made him grin and something in his gut relaxed for the first time in months.

"Come on, Uncle Spence. Let's make angels."

"Yes, master Henry."

He dropped into the snow. It puffed up and got in his face. He shook his head like a dog with a face full of water and Henry laughed. The snow froze his cheeks, but Reid decided that he didn't care.

Henry lay down and began to make an angel. Reid watched him for a minute and then began his own snow angel. "Be careful," he warned. "Let's see if we can get up without marring the snow."

"What's marring," Henry asked.

"It means mess it up."

"Oh," Henry carefully sat up and put his hands to his left he pushed up and fell out of the angel into a pile of snow. Reid laughed when his hat fell off.

Henry picked up some of the snow and threw it at Reid. It hit him in the chest. He yelled and rolled out of his angel. "This means war." He calmly informed his young godson.

He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Henry. It hit the little boy in the stomach. "Ah, ha, a death blow," Reid cheered.

Henry was laughing so hard he fell face first in the snow. He didn't move for a very long time.

"Henry, are you okay?"

The little boy didn't move at all. Reid's heart sped up in his chest and his palms began to sweat. What if Henry had fallen on a rock or something? What if he had a face full of snow and couldn't breathe?

"You okay," Reid called as he hurried through the drift and slid to a stop next to Henry.

"I fooled you," Henry popped up out of the snow.

His face was covered and his cheeks were very pink, but his eyes were bright and he grinned a rather devilish grin at his godfather.

"You scared me to death," Reid said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Henry said and hugged Reid.

"I know, but now you're going to pay. I'm going to get you."

He put Henry in the snow and the little boy began to try to run through the eight inches of snow on the ground. "I'm a snow monster and I'm going to get you."

Henry squealed as Reid followed him on his knees but with his torso upright and his arms out like a Frankenstein monster. He roared like a monster, or what he thought was a good movie monster roar.

"Rawr…." He howled and Henry screamed with laughter.

His godson threw more snow at him, so he roared louder. "I'm going to get you."

"No you won't," Henry said.

"I'm right behind you."

Henry hurried to porch and into the shade. Reid stopped at the edge of the porch and said breathlessly. "Oh, you got me. I cannot live without the sun."

He collapsed dramatically and rolled into the shade of the overhanging porch.

"Uncle Spence," cried the excited boy.

He kept his eyes shut until he heard Henry come very close. "Uncle Spence, are you alright.

He didn't move until Henry touched his face, and then he sprang up just as Henry had done and grabbed him. The little boy screamed with delight and laughter.

"I got you," Reid said.

They sat for a minute in the shade looking at each other until Reid said. "I think it's time for some hot chocolate and a story."

"Yay…."

He carried Henry into the house where JJ stood with her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Spence, you're as bad a Henry. What a mess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "We were simply making angels in the snow, isn't that right Henry."

The little boy nodded, "Yep."

JJ shook her head and took Henry. "Come on, my little star; let's get out of those clothes.

Reid took off his snow pants, coat, gloves and boots in JJ's entryway near a half bathroom. He left them all in the utility room with the washer and dryer, then padded stocking footed and wearing his usual slacks and shirt to the kitchen. The warmth of the house made his nose tingle, but he knew right where JJ kept the hot chocolate.

"I knew you'd find it," she said with a shake of her head.

"Come on over here," Reid said to Henry.

He sat at JJ's dinner table with two cups of hot chocolate. "Be careful," he admonished the boy. "It's very hot."

"You're so great with him," JJ said.

"He's one of the best things in my life. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Spence…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care. You're going to listen to me. You know I didn't mean to hurt you the last time we talked about kids."

"I know that," he shrugged.

"Story," Henry demanded.

"I have to tell him a story."

"Spence."

"We'll talk later."

He dismissed her by turning his attention to Henry. "Once upon a time…"

She listened to him tell Henry all about knights of the round table in a magical kingdom as she cleared up the melted snow from their play and set out Reid's coat, gloves and scarf to dry. When she finished she found that they weren't in the kitchen. She found them in the living room, quietly constructing a tower from Henry's new set of Legos.

When it came time for Reid to leave, Henry was asleep on the couch. Reid yawned and took his coat when she held it out for him. "I think I need a nap too." he commented.

"Thank you for coming over. I know you probably have better things to do on a Saturday."

"No, this is right where I want to be."

"Well, thank you again. Are you sure, you're okay to drive? You look beat."

"I'm okay."

He took his outer clothing and climbed into his boots, coat and scarf. He pulled on his gloves and followed her to the door. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later. Have a good weekend."

"You too."

The sun was on its way down the southwestern edge of the sky when he got in his car. The shadows were long on the snow, which didn't shine like diamonds in the coming sunset. He looked up to see JJ standing in the window looking out at him. He waved and she waved back. He wondered what secret she was keeping this time. He got in the car and decided it didn't matter because he still had Henry and that would never change.


End file.
